Storm
by LoverOfALoser
Summary: An au high school story. The basic slow romance because for some reason that's my favorite thing to read. Clint/Steve. Rated T for now but may get upped later on. This is my first real story so it's probably a little rough.


"Mom. Please. Don't make me go. I hate school. I don't ever make new friends. We're just going to move again in two months. Please don't make me go." This is the new school ritual for Clint Barton. At this point, it's almost scripted what he will say to his mom. This is the ninth time he's had this argument in the last seven years.

"Clint, we told you this is supposed to be more permanent. And you should be excited! It's your first day of high school!"

Clint frowned at his mom. "Yeah that just means people are done with puberty and even bigger dicks than before."

"Honey just give it a chance. Shield High School has so many amazing things going on. They have a high tech science lab, a swimming pool, and they even have an archery team!" Clint perked up a little when he head archery team, and his mom saw it. "See! Just give the school a chance. I promise you'll love it. And dad said we weren't going to move this whole school year. I promise we won't be leaving anytime soon, so just please try to enjoy it. For me?" Clint's mom pouted at him.

Clint smiled a little at that. "Alright I'll try. But this isn't the first time you've told me we wouldn't move and then we ended up moving halfway through."

"I promise this time will be different honey."

 _That's not the first time you've said that either._ Yet no matter how much Clint hated school, he would do anything to make his mother happy. She was the only one that's always been there for him through all their moves. Clint used to have a brother, but he died in a car crash when Clint was seven. That was close to the time his dad started getting reassigned to different bases. His dad had a job higher up in the military, so they were constantly moving in order for him to keep it.

So today was the day Clint would start high school at his tenth school. He didn't want to prolong the inevitable, so he told his mother goodbye and left. Clint didn't live more than a mile from the school, so he started the trek to school.

Walking into a new school is always an interesting experience for Clint. Every school is different, but he could tell this one would interest him more than his other ones would. Walking in the front door, he sees a fountain that's two stories tall with balconies on all sides around. A mosaic tile floor of surrounds the fountain. Looking past the hallway he sees a glass hallway leading to a court yard where kids milled around waiting for class to start. The hallways that branch right and left are filed with lockers and classrooms like every school. There was a staircase directly right and left of him. Everything looked sleek and new. This was the nicest school he's ever been it.

Clint was mesmerized and locked in place, but that ended was someone slammed into his shoulder and knocking him down. "Watch it faggot," some guy in a varsity jacket said to him.

Clint turned bright red as the boys friends laughed at him. He got up and nearly ran up the stairs to get away from them. He headed to the main office that was at the top of the stairs to get his schedule. The secretary seemed nice and wished him a good day.

He walked out of the office and glanced at what horrors his schedule showed. Clint wasn't the brightest student, and he was almost certain he was going to fail all his classes this year. And to start his school year, he has to sit in geometry for fifty minutes. What a great way to start his school year.

Overall, he didn't have a horrible first day. His classes were shit, but he could deal with that. A D passed him after all, and it's gotten to the point where his parents are okay with that. But like every other school, Clint dealt with bullying. It didn't surprise him, but dealing with the asshole jocks this year would be strenuous.

Walking home, he didn't hear the footsteps that were following him until they fell into step with him. Clint looks over and sees he's sharing the sidewalk with a boy that looks about his age. He was about his height, with blonde hair. The kid was incredibly scrawny and had his eyes glued to the ground.

He almost didn't hear it, but the boy said hello. Clint was so shocked that someone tried to talk to him, he just stopped. The boy turned bright red and sped his steps up. Clint caught what he was doing and caught up with the boy.

"Hi?" Clint replied to the boy.

The boys steps faltered, but he didn't look up. He kept walking but asked, "What's your name? I've never seen you walk this before."

"Oh. Yeah. I'm new here and stuff. My name is Clint. Clint Barton. Who are you?" Clint was babbling now. No one ever just talks to him when he moves.

"My name is Steve. Steve Rogers." The boy, no, Steve, kept turning more and more red and wouldn't meet Clint's eyes.

Neither of them said anything after that. One boy wouldn't take his eyes off the ground, while the other kept sneaking glances at the other. They kept walking until Clint reached his house.

"Well, this is me. Nice to meet you Steve. See you around I guess."

The other boy finally looked at Clint and showed the bluest eyes he had ever seen. "We'll probably be seeing a lot of each other. I live right there," Steve pointed to a house across the street from Clint. "Well bye." And with that, Steve scurried across the street.

Clint stared after the strange boy until he disappeared into his house. And with that, Clint went into his own house.

Steve tries so hard to blend in and not gain attention. He keeps his head down in school and never talks to anyone unless he absolutely has to. Steve is socially awkward and can't deal with people.

Starting his sophomore year in high school would be just like his freshman year. He would go to school, get perfect grades, and keep his head down. While he was walking home, he saw someone he had never seen before.

The boy was beautiful. He had dark brown hair and beautiful stormy blue eyes. The other boy was in his own land as he waked, and something about him compelled Steve to catch up to the other boy. He knew he was blushing as he caught up, and he refused to look up.

Steve walked beside the boy for a few minutes before he saw the boy glance at him. He gathered up his courage and said, "Hello."

Something about Steve greeting him shocked the boy into stopping, and Steve became even more embarrassed and walked even faster.

The other boy caught back up to Steve and responded. "Hi?"

Steve caught the questioning tone in his voice and just became more and more embarrassed. He probably looked like a tomato at this point. He never expected the boy to actually respond to him. Steve was already in this deep and it would be rude to now keep talking to him. "What's your name? I've never seen you work this way before."

Steve's heart was hammering. He never talks to anyone this much that wasn't his family. Thankfully, the boy kept talking to him. "Oh. Yeah. I'm new here and stuff. My name is Clint. Clint Barton. Who are you?"

 _Clint. His name is Clint._ Steve liked that name. It was something different.

"My name is Steve. Steve Rogers." Steve still wouldn't look at Clint directly. He just doesn't do well talking to people. Why did he decide that today was a good day to break his shell.

After that, they walked on in silence. Steve felt the other giving him curious little looks as they continued walking, but still wouldn't meet his eyes.

They continued walking until Clint said, "Well, this is me. Nice to meet you Steve. See you around I guess." _Oh damn. He lives here? So I'll have to see more of the guy I made a fool out of myself in front of?_

Steve finally looked at Clint. "We'll probably be seeing a lot of each other. I live right there. Well bye." And with that, Steve finally got away from Clint. As he scurried across the street to his house, he felt the boy's stormy eyes on him.

Steve doesn't know what possessed him to talking to someone new, but as he lay in bed that nigh he smiled to himself and thought how proud he was of himself for talking to the boy with stormy blue eyes.

 _Okay guys so this is the first real story I've ever tried to write, and I feel like it's pretty dang rough. Please if you know anything to help me, or any ideas to give for the story then give them. Input is always great._

 _So this story will be a Clint/Steve romance because A.) I absolutely love Jeremy Renner and he is by far my favorite avenger and B.) I love stupid romance au stories._

 _Thank you for reading!_


End file.
